They Were Still Murdered
by Avid Reader0907
Summary: Percy is forgotten by all but a few and is tired of having his heart broken. Percy Jackson was murdered by his friends and family and now is dying from the inside out. When the Fates appear to make a deal with them he accepts and others get another chance but there is a cost that is too high for many, but not for Percy who is still very loyal and will still do anything for them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that was made for a friend whose father recently committed suicide leaving behind three girls ages 8-14. May all those who couldn't find happiness on Earth rest in peace.**

**HOO and PJO belong to the Rick Riodan the Great, (he he, Rick Riodan the Great, Alexander the Great? No, oh, okay, carry on.) This is Avid Reader0907 (sniffle, don't kill me for what will happen,) presenting:**

They Were Still Murdered  


Chapter 1-  
I Won't Be There

"_Even though they were the ones who ended their own life other things caused it. Other people killed them with their words and behavior to that person. Even though they committed suicide they were still murdered, by us." -Anonymous _

**Percy POV (A/N Yes I went there)**

Even for demigod standards Percy's life sucked. _A hero's life is always tragic. _Oh shut up mind. Yeah I had been through the whole thing with Kronos and thought his life would be normal, well as normal as a demigod's life could be. But noooo, not his, no. He got abducted for months by his crazy old hippie lady named Hera, (or Juno, both are equally a pain,) here's a scary thought, his aunt. He fought a war against the giants and they won with the cost of many lives. Oh gods, I miss the Stolls, even with all their pranks. Clarissa will never again play Capture the Flag and Chris will never hold her hand while Leo will never get to build the chicken nugget smokescreen. Will will never again get to curse the Ares Cabin, Tyson will never get to finish the new shield/watch, and Katie will never garden again. Too many…. But the worst was in his mortal family, Sally and Paul were killed in a crash and with that his mom's unborn child. After the war I only had Grover, who was always away finding halfbloods, Frank and Hazel, both in New Rome, Nico, who was always in the Underworld, Thalia, but she was always with the Hunters, and at camp just had Pollux, Malcolm from the Athena cabin, (weird huh?) and Annabeth. I had turned down immortality again to get Hades and Hestia thrones so I knew I would see my loved ones again. But things got a lot worse, and it came with this son of a gorgon named Trevor.

I was talking with Pollux and Malcolm about Capture the Flag strategies when I saw Grover dragging someone up the hill as one measly hellhound was chasing them. Being the loyal friend and rushed out to help and cover the pair as they crossed the boundary. The hellhound was stupid and I killed it easily. I helped Grover along with my two fiends lug this guy to the Big House where Chiron had to give the usual the gods are real and the west is now in America yada yada yada. But then this kid, Trevor, who looked to be 16 asked who was his dad and then things got bad. A trident appeared and I got stuck with a brother.

At first it was fine until I realized he had the ego the size of the Pacific that could rival all the Olympians put together. He got a quest to kill this Hydra that was on Wall Street and he took Annabeth and Grover. I guess Trevor passed out with every monster they met but that didn't stop him from being the new hero of camp. I just shrugged it off but it hurt when no one minus Pollux and Malcolm comforted me when I found out about my parents' deaths. I had to go on a quest from Athena to own my worth to date Annabeth. I had to do the 12 Labors of Hercules and beat Landon which I did in less than 3 months. When I came back I found just Malcolm, Pollux, Nico, and Thalia, (the Hunters were there but they seemed really uncomfortable,) because they were all there to congratulate me. I wanted to know where Annabeth was but they avoided my gaze. Just then I heard cheering from the beach so naturally I ran over. I noticed the Olympians were there, (minus Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Artemis, Hades, and surprisingly Athena, Hera, and Dionysus. I saw my dad there grinning as his voice boomed through the area.

"I would like to congratulate my favorite son, in fact my favorite child ever, on his great job and protecting Olympus by killing all of those monsters and his approved relationship."

I was blushing but then my blood ran cold. "Congrats Trevor and a thousand blessings on you and your girlfriend Annabeth!"

I felt like my heart had been pierced as I saw Trevor making out with her… She wouldn't do it but she did. I couldn't help myself but announce myself.

"What in Hades' name do you think you are doing?"

They broke apart and Trevor just grinned and cockily replied.

"Not my fault this girl digs me, the greatest hero ever, you are just lame, and I could beat you in a minute."

My blood roared in my ears especially seeing everyone nod, including Annabeth and Poseidon. "Is that a challenge? Let's start right now."

Drawing Riptide I charge. Trevor pulled out Current and our blades met. Within seconds I had disarmed him but I didn't kill him. I turned a left as I called back spitting every syllable out venomously.

"I care less about what happens with you guys no. And I won't help no you have the greatest hero ever, your Savior of Olympus with you right dad?"

Poseidon sputtered out, 'P-P-P-Percy, calm down, I still care…"

Annabeth stammered at the same time, "It isn't like that."

"Yeah you care! I know you cared a lot when mom died and I know Annabeth Chase. You cheated on my you whore and to think I did the 12 Labors of Hercules and defeated Landon to get permission from your mom but nope! Go back to Tartarus and I won't fall with you. After everything. I went to hell for you and you just…" I was so angry I just wanted to hit something. "You know what, I will tell you something. The next time you all are in trouble I won't be there, Perseus Jackson won't help at all because he is dead. You all have murdered him."

With that I turned on my heel and in the distance I saw my last real friends, the Hunters, and the missing Olympians by Thalia's tree looking sad. Marching off I was soon in the woods by the creek where I was first claimed and I knelt down and started to cry. I am still here, five minutes later, with my heart shattered. _There is nothing left, too much pain. Maybe I could just make everyone happy, the living who want to forget me, and they dead who love me._

**Thank you for reading and please review. I will update as soon as possible. If you want you can read my other story Second Chance where ten demigods and four Olympians leave and become even more powerful and are needed back on Earth after they were hurt badly by those closest to them who now require their help. Thank you so much for reading this chapter of They Were Still Murdered. This is Avid Reader0907 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who has followed or favorite this story, (and the author, moi.)  
I would also like to thank all the reviewers who reviewed and yes there is still more coming. And thanks to everyone who read! Again this story is for a friend who lost their dad when he committed suicide. I hope that all of those who have taken their own life will rest in peace.**

**Back to the story, (like Back to the Future?) All rights and glories belong to Rick Riodan. I am Avid Reader0907 and I give you:**

They Were Still Murdered

Chapter 2-

Fates So Cruel

_"Even though they were the ones who ended their own life other things caused it. Other people killed them with their words and behavior to that person. Even though they committed suicide they were still murdered, by us." –Anonymous_

**Percy POV**

There was nothing else to live for. I had never felt so betrayed; it was like I was last week's trash kicked to the curb to rot. No, I was the unwanted trash, just baggage from a past no one wants to relive anymore from months ago. I was the hero that just couldn't die as everyone else around me fell. So much for what doesn't kill you make you stronger. I feel like I have died a million painful deaths. I have never felt so helpless, so weak. So many people have forgotten me and have erased my complete existence from their memories. So much for being my Wise Girl cause you sure aren't that smart if you can't remember everything we did together. All I did for you. For Zeus's sake I fell into hell for her because I loved her! It does kill me inside to know that she is happy with some other guy. With every betrayal I died a little more inside. They have taken away my life. They are each a murderer. I don't want to do this anymore. What would they do when they need someone to lead them into battle and rally their hopes? To not back done from death itself! (I guess Death too…) But they will be okay because they have the greatest hero to ever live!

Another round of tears spring to my eyes but I don't fight them. I have given up fighting my cruel fate. At least I will get to see the people who love me again, well most of them. A handful of those who still care about me are still alive but most of them are immortal so it isn't like I wouldn't leave them sooner or later. Preferably sooner.

My life is worse than hell and I know this because I've gone to it for… There I go again. A sigh of upmost defeat slips out of my parched lips as I mentally kick myself. I want to beat myself up till I'm black and blue for even thinking about them. Every time I think of her it feels a ball of fire rips through my chest emanating from where my heart use to be until it was shattered into a gazillion pieces. I can't go a minute without thinking of her and them. I remember something Athena told me ages ago about my fatal flaw. Loyalty. Athena said it would kill me and I would break Annabeth's heart because of it. She is right about the first part. It will kill you but not in the way she thought it would. No, it is something much worse. I am being killed because of my loyalty to others and their betrayal will kill me from the inside outside until I can't handle anymore. But the Wisdom Goddess was wrong about the other thing. Annabeth's betrayal is what killed me and she broke MY heart in pieces. Mine. Oh how cruel the Fates are.

"It wasn't us hero."  
"If it was up to us, none of this would have happened to you Perseus."  
"You were going to have a happy ending. This wasn't your fate, this destiny isn't yours."

"Wait, what?" I was so wrapped up in my own sorrow and drowning myself in depression that I didn't notice the three Fates standing before me.

The middle one who is the one who cuts the thread stepped forward and smiled which was really weird. I mean the person who decided when to end lives would smile? Maybe I should be worried but yet what would they do to me that would hurt even more than what has already happened? Maybe this is a blessing, maybe they have come to snip my cord. And take away this empty shell of a body that use to hold such happiness

"I said that you were supposed to have a happy ending hero and what you are going through wasn't meant for you."

"What do you mean not for me?"

She smiled again and it was kind of creepy. I wanted to say stop it because it was just as bad as Ms. Dodds, I mean Alecto, calling me honey. The Fate in question outstretched her arms and flashes of events came through my mind. They seemed like previews of a movie that could never happen. The only similarities in the scenes were the fact that I was there. But it couldn't be me. I wasn't happy at all. Was this really possible for a demigod to have, well, a happy ending?

I saw myself surrounded by friends at the campfire except I seemed older. I saw myself in a tux with I think Apollo dressed like a priest as someone in white walked down the aisle. I saw myself fighting another battle but at the end all of my friends, all older, were okay as we got godhood. I saw myself on a throne on Olympus. I saw myself chasing some kids who were obviously mine because one had my eyes. Finally I saw myself looking at someone with an expression that could only be described by the fact I loved them a lot. It showed that I would have had a happy ending but why would the Fates be so kind to me?

The images stopped and one of the other Fates spoke up.

"You see Perseus; you are the greatest hero of all. Not only for your abilities, but your compassion, loyalty, and just good heart."

The last Fate spoke up once again.

"Because of all those things we actually favored you Perseus. We would have liked for you to be our champion."

I was stunned. The Fates favor someone, woah. That is just… Wow. The middle one spoke again.

"Because you have suffered so much against our wishes we would like to make a deal with you and you will get a sort of happy ending, the best we could do for you with following the Ancient Laws."

It wasn't hard to decide. Anything would be better than this.

"Okay, what is your plan?"

**Third Person POV **

**At the beach after Percy left**

The silence was incredibly thick until Trevor spoke up with such arrogance and cockiness like he ruled the world you wondered why no one contradicted him.

"Why worry about him. I mean we should celebrate that the puny hero is finally leaving us. Why should we care?"

The crowd murmured in agreement so Trevor just went back to eat her face, I mean making out with Annabeth. Everyone else started cheering again like nothing had happened. This soon stopped when they noticed that the waves were getting larger until the beach was being bombarded by 20 foot waves. Poseidon was getting annoyed because no matter how hard he concentrated the waves wouldn't die down and they were starting to ruin his favorite son's special day. Soon others began murmuring about this and the Queen of Sluts broke away from Trevor.

"Are you doing this Poseidon?"

"No Annabeth. No one else has this power besides Trevor."

"It isn't me, dad."

"I know son but this is so powerful I can't even stop it."

The crowd was even more disturbed at this while up on the hill Percy's loyal friends were still there remarking about the scene before them angrily while they felt very sympathetic to what our hero must be going through when eight flashes stood before them and the only gods still loyal to Percy stood before them. The campers and Hunters swiftly kneeled. The gods and goddesses looked very distressed but it was Apollo who came forward.

"Campers and Hunters I am sorry to tell you this but Percy has vanished from our radar completely."

**CLIFFHANGER! I AM SOOOO EVIL! I will update this week again as well. There is still more to come! Again I thank all who review, favorite, followed, and read. This is Avid Reader0907 signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I will respond to all reviews so here they are:**

Guest: Thank you and here is your chapter

**FateOfChaos: I am sorry you hate cliffhangers and there will probably be more. I am just too EVIL! I am glad you like this story and more is still to come!**

**AmandaDaughterOfHades: I am glad you enjoyed that chapter**

**hbelle01: Thank you for the ideas and you will see something kind of like that minus the gods and goddesses mention previously that weren't present at the beach. I hope you will enjoy what is to come! **

**SonOfSeaGod: Thank you for the constructive criticism and I hope you have noticed the difference.**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**This story is dedicated to a friend whose father recently took his own life. I hope others who have taken their own life will rest in peace.**

**All rights and stuff belong to Rick Riodan. This is Avid Reader0907 and I give you:**

They Were Still Murdered

Chapter 3-  
Last Thing

_"Even though they were the ones who ended their own life other things caused it. Other people killed them with their words and behavior to that person. Even though they committed suicide they were still murdered, by us." –Anonymous  
_

**Thalia POV**

_Previously_

The gods and goddesses looked very distressed but it was Apollo who came forward.  
"Campers and Hunters I am sorry to tell you this but Percy has vanished from our radar completely."

I wanted to believe that it was a joke and laugh but I have never seen Apollo and Hermes together so serious and all of the deities had pained expressions. My next was thought was along the lines of '_Oh shit, this can't be happening. Not Kelp-Head. Where the hell can he be?'  
_Yet I had a gut feeling that they were not joking and my cousin had simply gone from the face of the Earth and he wasn't in the Underworld by Hades' face either.

The silence was so thick you could hardly breathe and it was Nico who broke the silence.

"I know he isn't in the Underworld so where can he be? It is almost like the Fates are hiding him from us."

The Fates. At this everyone cocked their head. Apollo looked like he was thinking and it looked hard for him because he looked constipated. It was like this for several minutes and I would have said awkward silence but this was serious. Perce was gone. The silence was finally punctuated by the sound of heavy breathing as our Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, came running up the hill.

We all turned to the girl who had stopped near us as she took out her sparkly purple hairbrush, (she needed a new one as the last one had hit the Titan Lord in the face,) and ran it through her unruly red hair.

"What?" She inquired, (oh no! Too much time around spawn of Athena. Nico would yell that I am suffering from Thinking Like Spawn of Athena-itus!)

She seemed to glare at everyone as she stood up straight as Pollux asked, "Why are you here?"

Rachel looked annoyed and then concerned in a matter of seconds. Gods, she is bipolar.

"I just had a bad feeling about Percy, okay?"

"Wait," interrupted Hermes as he asked eagerly, "You know where Percy is?"

"I don't…" Rachel said as she suddenly swayed and the green smoke appeared as the freaky 'I am the Oracle and you better listen to what I say" voice.

_Greatest hero there ever is  
Forgotten now will give his life  
In a deal with Fate for past friends of his.  
They will be needed in the strife  
With powerful enemies that will end in death  
Decided by two heroes of two pasts with no breath._

Rachel collapsed and no one caught her as they were too stunned to react. There was one thing clear though. Percy was going to make a deal and take his own life and they would have to do something to stop him before it is too late.

**Reyna POV**

Sometimes I just wanted to curl up and cry. Most of my friends died in the war. Bobby, Gwen, Dakota, too many of my soldiers died. And then my poor sister Hylla, killed as she tried to protect her fellow Amazons. That's how I should have died. Of course there is the fact that Jason chose Piper. At least I still had a few friends, and then there is Percy.

Percy. Just thinking about his name makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Percy is the main reason that I get up every day. When I see him a warm tingle goes up my spine. I can't wait to see him again. I keep hoping he breaks up with Annabeth. I can't help but smile at the thought of his arms around me and his lips on mine…

I am snapped out of my reverie by a shimmering image of an Iris Message. I couldn't see who it was yet as it was still being transmitted but I knew it was from a Greek. Hopefully Percy.

Instead I heard the voice of my ex-Ambassador. Why is Nico there? Wait, that looks like there are some gods and goddesses behind them with some other people like the Hunters. I finally heard Nico speak.

"Um, Reyna?"

"Yes Nico, what is it?"

He looked unsure of what to see when Thalia, sister of… I mean Hunter of Artemis butted in but even she looked nervous.

"We were wondering if you know where Percy is."

"What do you mean where Percy is?"

"You haven't seen him?"

Now they looked panicked. Full out paranoid. Even the gods and goddesses whom I think it were Diana, Mercury, Apollo, Vesta, Minerva, Juno, Pluto, and Bacchus.

"What is going on?"

So they told me. All about how he discovered Annabeth cheating on him, (I don't know why I am happy about that,) Trevor becoming Poseidon's favorite son, and the prophecy they just got from Rachel. I felt like my insides had been frozen. Greatest hero there ever is, forgotten now will give his life…. The greatest hero is Percy but he can't die. He always defies the Fates. He can't give his life up….

I looked back at the IM and realized that they too knew what it meant. I nodded and said that the Romans would look for him and I caught the connection hoping that this was just a nightmare.

Looking out the window I could see New Rome where young children played with their parents. That will never be Percy. I saw a girl kiss I guy that she loved. That would never be me. I realized that I had fallen in love, not with Jason, not even with a Roman, but a Greek demigod. The best there is, my son of Poseidon.

**Cue the dramatic music please maestro. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I 'swear on the River Styx' (*thunder rumbles*) that I will update this week!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow and have a good week (from now until I update!) Until next time, this is Avid Reader0907 signing out!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner but my grandfather just had a triple bypass and I had to help in their house because it is getting redone as well!**

**You guys are AMAZING**  
**I would like to thank everyone that read, followed, and favorited this story and those that favorited or followed moi!**

**AmandaDaughterOfHades- I am glad you liked the last chapter and I would like to thank you even more because you have reviewed every chapter!**

**AyeitsEash- I am glad that having the Fates makes it interesting and I hope you will enjoy where it goes.**

**CourtingTheMoon- I am glad you think Reyna is a great choice and that you loved the chapter.**

**Die hard fan- I am love my writing style and I am glad someone else hates Jason and Piper!**

**FateOfChaos- I am glad you can't wait to see where this goes being a Percy/Reyna pairing. I am also glad you approve of my awesome evilness at times!**

**Anyways, this story is for a great friend who lost her father to suicide. (By the way she really loves this and appreciates this.) All rights, HOO, and PJO belong to Rick Riodan. This is Avid Reader0907 and I proudly bring you:**

They Were Still Murdered

Chapter 4-  
The Waters I Will Test

_"Even though they were the ones who ended their own life other things caused it. Other people killed them with their words and behavior to that person. Even though they committed suicide they were still murdered, by us." –Anonymous_

**Percy POV  
**_Previously with Percy and the Fates_

"_Because you have suffered so much against our wishes we would like to make a deal with you and you will get a sort of happy ending, the best we could do for you with following the Ancient Laws."_

_It wasn't hard to decide. Anything would be better than this._

"_Okay, what is your plan?"_

Without a change of expression the middle Fate explained to me slowly as if I had the intellect of a seven year old. No shit, I dated a daughter of- Damn it. Here I go again.

"You see Perseus; this deal will give many others another destiny and reset their fate. You being the greatest hero…"

"How am I the best hero? I asked interrupting. I know you really shouldn't interrupt an all-powerful being yada yada but I haven't done that much. I just had Tyche on my side and the help of my friends.

"Oh, you have done much hero," wait, she can read my mind? Sh-

"And many reasons prove the fact that you are the best."

I was stunned and I just gave my typical Sea… I mean Kelp-Head response.

"Oh."

They all smiled again. It was so creepy. At that thought their smile grew. Please stop!

"Yes indeed Perseus. Oh. Due to this fact, how should I say this, but you alone can easily decide the fate of Olympus."

"But I have. That was when I was sixteen and I gave Luke the knife."

They smiled again. Jeez, can't they just stop?

"But in the future you would be needed to save the Olympians again but since you wish to live no longer it would take multiple souls to fill in the places you would be needed in."

I was confused which is nothing new. I must have had a blank look on my face as she continued in a flabbergasted tone.

"Perseus, we will accept your life, your soul, in exchange for others who you knew and died due to a war."

They would take my life? I felt like heavy weight had been lifted that I would end my life helping others. _But I would have to leave others behind who aren't immortal and only those who died for the war could be brought back so that means my parents won't come back. _Shut up evil, logical mind, at least those who I could have saved would get a second chance and I will get to see my parents again.

"The only other thing is that you may be needed again if you choose to come and help."

"And if I do what will happen?"

"The friends you bring back will be okay as long as you don't reveal your identity to everyone. But if you do the friends you brought back would lose their immortality and could die again and then they would stay dead."

"Wow, they get immortality?" I asked, but I mean, if anyone deserves it they do.

"Yes. Unless you reveal yourself they won't die as they already have. But if you do then they can die and it would be impossible for them to be brought back. Not even rebirth."

The risks seem high but hey, when do I ever do the safe thing?

"So, what will I have to do?"

At this the three Fates smiled.

"Well hero, you first must get their permission before we can do anything else. Yet there is the fact that your destiny is still died to someone else's yet that will be all sorted out soon."

The middle Fate smiled and I knew the matter was closed yet I couldn't help but wonder who that last person could be? Deep down, I also knew that there was nothing else left for me here. I guess I will test out these foreign waters of self-sacrifice. There is no more Percy Jackson. He is dead, murdered.

"I accept."

"We knew you would hero."

The world around me went black and I felt like I was freefalling into nothingness as my head was spinning. Then I hit solid ground.

_CRUNCH!_

"Ouch."

"I am sorry hero," the middle one giggled. Wait, did a Fate giggle? What the hell is happening?!

At this all three were now laughing and I stood up and looked like a fool I suppose, surrounded by three old ladies laughing their lungs out.

"We do have humor."

"Er," I just think this is just plain weird. The ones who end all lives laugh? Damn, this world is messed up. Maybe it is just mine.

Again they were giggling again as I fully straightened and decided to look around. I saw that we were in a plaza like area surrounded by places to live in all styles form all ages.

_Elysium._

It was really pretty. Yet I wasn't dead so why was I here?

Oh yeah, I have to get permission from those that will come back to life.

The Fates nodded at this and regained their control and dignity again as one on the far right outstretched her hand as if gesturing for others to come forward.

I saw in the distance laughing figures come forward obviously enjoying themselves and not minding that their life was cut short.All familiar faces, all too young. _It should have never been them. It should have been me._

Soon they were before us. All confused why the Fates were there and myself who wasn't dead. They were all there but the ones that hit me the most were:

Bianca  
Zoë  
Castor  
Lee Fletcher  
Michael Yew  
Silena  
Beckendorf  
Ethan  
Luke  
Travis  
Conner  
Clarissa  
Chris  
Leo  
Will  
Kate

And their deaths were MY fault. Now I will change it.

"What is going on Percy?" Bianca asked glancing between me and the Fates.

"Well, it's…" I was lost for words but my good buddy, the middle Fate, intervened and saved some of my dignity.

"The three of us and your friend Percy come here with a, well proposition. But first Perseus must explain."

"From where?"

"Let's just start after the Giant War."

"Okay, well you see…"

**(A/N You thought I would end here? Since this was later than I hoped I added more as an apology.)**

I wasn't sure how to explain my new shit of a life so I talked about how I gave Hestia and Hades a throne and I saw them all smile happily, all glad that this wrongdoing was fixed.

Next I talked about how Trevor showed up with an ego bigger than the Pacific. I mentioned his "quest" and how slowly my "friends" now worshipped him. I told about my remaining friends and how I wanted to finally gain Athena's approval, (Silena was now smiling happily,) and had to do the Twelve Labors and defeat Landon. At this they all looked impressed on how I did this less than three months and Zoë looked happy. I got to when I returned to camp and I faltered.

"What happened Perce?" It was Beckendorf who looked worried.

I had to spit this out fast.

"I came back to the hill and the Hunters and all my remaining friends were there but Annabeth. I went to the beach when I heard noise and I saw Demeter, Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Poseidon gathered there surrounded by cheering campers. Poseidon was congratulating his favorite son on his approved relationship and I thought it meant me but…"

My friends looked at me but Silena gasped because she could feel my heart in pain.

"It was Trevor and Annabeth, making out. I yelled something about what was going on and Trevor just said he was better and things so he kind of challenged me. And everyone else agreed! "

Now everyone was looking at me in pity. Yet I didn't want pity. I wanted my life to end. The cord cut.

"I beat him in seconds but I didn't kill him. Instead I said I would never help them again since they had "the best hero ever," my voice was full of sarcasm now, "and I turned to leave. Poseidon tried to say he still cared along with Annabeth but I told them off. I said I wouldn't be there when she, Annabeth, fell into hell."

"Oh Percy," the girls, even Zoë and Clarissa, were crying while all the guys had at least tears in their eyes. I managed to continue in a cracked voice though, wanting to get past this amount of pity.

"I stormed off after saying that there was no more Percy Jackson, that he is dead, and that they murdered him."

The rest of the words got caught in my throat. Anger, resentment, and many other things were crowded my chest. I noticed their faces at the reaction that the people they knew could do something like this. But it did happen.

Luke looked disgusted that he ever even like that bitch and Zoë looked mad and she was muttering things like she could never believe that she considered that girl to even be part of the Hunters. The other reactions were how I thought they would be.

Luckily for me after an awkward silence with only angry curses and mutters the middle Fate picked up where I left off. She then proceeded to tell them about the plan.

**Tada! Expect another update by next Tuesday. Reviews are appreciated. Again I thank all who review, favorite, followed, and read. This is Avid Reader0907 signing out**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are amazing. I am again so sorry for not updating but I know have almost the whole story written so it should be easier. This happened to be the hardest chapter to put together. Luckily, spring break is here.**

**Thanks to all favorites and follows. The response to the reviews:  
Ezio Is A Boss  
Incinerator1  
Rose Daughter of Euterpe  
FateOfChaos  
Die hard  
TheSadLoveOfLuna  
AmandaDaughterOfHades  
-I am glad you liked the chapter, (and the update,) and here is the update that is long overdue.**

**Lewis- I do like the Zoe/Percy pairing but I don't think it will truly be that. Right now it is leaning towards a Reyna/Percy, (as there are hardly any! It is one of the least done pairings, I mean, there are more Apollo or Luke or Nico/Percy stories than this.) There will defiantly be some tension between the three, yet it could end up as that they are all friends, or maybe not. You will just have to see, but I can promise tension and awkwardness because Percy can be blind. And I am glad you like bacon**

**AyeitsEash- I will make the return of the fallen heroes funny and people will be put in their place. Thanks for the compliment.**

**CupcakeMerderer- I am super sorry! I was away from home, got the laptop taken away because I forgot something, had a few projects due and stuff. Here's a chapter.**

**All rights belong to Rick Riodan but the plot is mine and is for a friend who lost her father to suicide. May those who have taken their own life rest in peace. This is Avid Reader0907 and here is:**

They Were Still Murdered

Chapter 1-  
The Heart can be Deceiving, More Than a Couple Times

"Even though they were the ones who ended their own life other things caused it. Other people killed them with their words and behavior to that person. Even though they committed suicide they were still murdered, by us." -Anonymous

**Percy POV  
**_Previously_

_Luckily for me after an awkward silence with only angry curses and mutters the middle Fate picked up where I left off. She then proceeded to tell them about the plan._

A stunned silence followed. I would be stunned too if I found out my friend would basically commit suicide to give them life_. There is something great and terrible about suicide._ Especially with this, sure, I lose my life but I am freed form this shit load of misery and hurt and they get another chance at life. It is more than fair.

My palms are sweaty, my breath heavy. I couldn't meet the gaze of my friends and other fallen comrades. Nope, won't. Don't want to see their ashamed or disappointed faces, I didn't any pity. I guess I am a coward. I hope that fact won't cost them anything.

A Fate put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Wait, comforting? I looked up and was greeted by an emotionless face, minus the eyes. Her eyes had sadness, anger, frustration, and pride.

_You are a worthy hero._

Her voice was firm yet consoling at the same time. My posture relaxed, and my shoulders released their tension I hadn't noticed. I met my friends' gazes and similar emotions were reflected back. I managed to recover some of my voice.

"So do you guys accept?"

They looked wary and Luke came forward as he, along with Zoë, was an unofficial leader.

"I mean Perce," I flinched at the name some, er, friends, used. "This is noble and all, but we can't do this. We died an honorable death and we can't take yours. You are strong enough; move on, you are better than them. We-"

"Please," I was desperate, "damn it. Guys," I met their apprehensive faces and I cleared my throat, "can you do this for me? I am begging you, just say yes. It would be the best thing now."

They looked at me and I saw a look of repulsion on many of their faces.

"It can't be that bad Percy," it was Bianca. Her warm eyes met mine as she continued. "You still have other friends, others still care about you."

"You guys don't get it." I looked at my feet.

"I get it Perseus," I looked up into Zoë's face, into eyes that I use to think were cold, but now see them as a since of comfort. "I went through a similar thing. This pain of them forgetting thee, the wounds of thy betrayal, they shall heal over time. Just have faith. Don't be rash, have hope."

I looked at back at the ground and choked words out. "These wounds won't seem to heal, the pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase. I can't live with this shit anymore. I feel like parts of my very soul have been ripped from me."

"You can hope Percy, have hope." Selena had Charmspeak in her voice but I was so dead inside they had no effect.

"Hope survives at the hearth the best," I met them in their eyes, "Hearth is at home and Camp Half-blood was my home."

"You are strong Percy, you can do this. Just keep on living. Don't take your life." Leo said seriously.

"I want to sleep so bad, to rest, and not worry about what shit will be thrown at me next." I said defeated.

"Death isn't the answer. You have to find another purpose." Zoë pleaded. How could I say no to her? She looked so desperate, I just wanted to hug her and bury myself in her hair forever. I had to do this.

"I do have another purpose, to repay the debt I owe all of you guys. I will give you another chance."

"We had our chance. It is yours now." Zoë pressed on. Tension was heavy between our eyes.

"Don't you guys get it? This is my chance to finally have peace, to rest. To be happy."

"Damn it Percy." Luke interrupted. "You can't run away now. You are better than this. Don't be a coward."

"I am not being a coward." I growled, meeting his eyes.

"Yes you are. You are using suicide to escape. To solve your problem."

"This isn't suicide, it is a sacrifice. This is for you guys." I didn't sound so convinced myself.

"Keep telling yourself that Perce. But it is suicide really, and suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem." Luke retorted.

I balled my fists. I knew he was right. But what could I do? I wanted to storm off when one the most talkative Fate laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy won't really die. At least he won't come to the Underworld."

I looked up at her and I was confused. Nothing new. But this hadn't come up.

"What do you mean I won't really die?"

She rolled her eyes. "Percy, you are giving us your soul for theirs. So in a way, yes, you will die. But your soul won't come to the Underworld because it will belong to us."

"What do you mean about belonging to you?"

"You will help protect Fate, be a Warrior of Destiny."

"Huh?"

"You will make sure that Fate is played out. You will protect the innocent, vanquish evil. Help insure that people's Fate happens the way it should."

"Then what do you mean that I won't die?"

"You will exist but not. You aren't alive, so you can't die. But you could fade if you aren't needed."

"Umm." Still didn't get it. It was as confusing on the whole 'West" thing that moves the gods and stuff.

"I give up explaining!" She threw her hands up, "But over time you will understand. I think."

"So Prissy won't die if we agree to this." Clarissa aid but she perked up.

"Basically," Replied the Fate.

They all looked at each other and formed a little huddle. I could see Luke shaking his head but after a look from Bianca he shrugged and countered with something. This continued for a while, minutes, or hours. I dunno. Time was hard to tell down here. Finally they broke apart and came back with a verdict.

"If we say yes, what happens to us?" asked Ethan.

"You all will get immortality. But…" said a Fate.

They were grinning but Luke heard the "but."

"What's the catch?"

"Since Percy will work with us, you may see him around. You guys can only die if Percy reveals his identity to everyone. Then you will come back here and you can't try for rebirth."

Luke looked around at the other fallen heroes.

"I don't think that has changed anyone's decision. Is that right guys?"

They all nodded and my stomach clenched up.

"What do you guys say?" I asked, looking at Luke's face.

"The answer is unanimous. We all," he looked at the others for drama, "agree to your terms."

I couldn't help but smile. Sure, I wasn't to exactly die. But I would get a fresh slate. Another purpose. We all turned to the fates.

"So you'll take my life now?"

"We can't yet. We have to go to the most sacred ground for Fates and have a little ceremony to make this dramatic."

"Where would that be?"

"Why the most sacred place where our desires were told."

"Delphi."

"Yes Perseus."

At this point, another Fate pulled out a thread that was as black as obsidian that had veins of purple. She must be Clotho, the spinner. The middle Fate, who has spoken the most throughout our conversations by the creak, looked at it like she was measuring it. She must be Lachesis, the measurer. The last one, who had to be Atropos, the cutter of life, pulled out her shears. Someone was going to die.

I remember how Luke's string had been the color of his eyes and how Malcolm told me that colors that show your destiny are woven through. Like a rank. Purple was the Roman color of a praetor and I know a praetor with that color eyes.

"Wait!" I yelled, desperately thinking of a way to save her.

Atropos put away her shears while Lachesis looked at me.

"What is it?" Lachesis asked.

"Can you send me back to the Roman Camp?"

"Why there?" She asked with her brows furrowed.

"Well for the ceremony I think I should wear a toga, and that is where I could get them, and wear my praetor's cape. To me that would make it very, er, dramatic like you said you wanted it to be."

The Fates looked at each other and they shrugged. Raising their hands I was engulfed in a flash of light.

I appeared in a praetor house, and I knew whose it was. I was in the kitchen and I noted the bowl of jelly beans. Panic hit me.

"Reyna!" I yelled, racing through the house. Panic was now in my throat. I heard whispered words.

"To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;

No more; and by a sleep to say we end

The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;

To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil."

I froze that was Reyna's voice as she whispered again.

"May Pluto be fair as you judge me, be merciful and let me join my fellow fallen comrades. Let Rome's legacy continue. Senatus Populusque Romanus.

Dashing into the next room I saw her. Dark hair in a braid, chest covered in medals, gold armor shining, purple cloak resting on her shoulders with two metal dogs beside her. She was holding her dagger, as if she was about to stab herself.

I rushed forward and threw aside her dagger and wrapped her in my arms. If she died, I wouldn't be able to bring her back because the Fates had mentioned it only worked with Greeks since I was Greek.

Tears wet my shirt as I whispered to Reyna. My heart was beating fast and I realized that I had felt this way around her as well. Was it possible? Had I fallen in love with Reyna?

"Reyna, I am here, don't worry. I won't leave you."

"Please promise me," her words were uneven as she choked through her tears, "that you won't leave me. I don't think I could handle any more pain."

"I won't. Why would you think that?"

"It's just that… Well, every guy I fall for doesn't return any feelings back, or they find someone else and just move on. My heart is deceiving when it tells me they love me and things will be okay. And..."

'It happens more than once. I know Rey, but please. I understand; it has happened to me."

"Then how do you deal with it?"

I didn't answer that one because I don't. Instead I stroked her face. "I won't let anything happen to you, ever."

"What about the prophecy?"

I looked at her blankly and she told me about it.

I knew I was one of the other heroes with no breath, but who could the other one be? Two different pasts, mine is Greek, so the other one must be…

At that moment my three buddies appeared. They glared at my and it was Atropos who spoke.

"She was supposed to take her own life so…"

"I won't let you."

They raised their eyebrows. Praying to who knows I continued and told them the prophecy.

"_Greatest hero there ever is_

_Forgotten now will give his life_

_In a deal with Fate for past friends of his._

_They will be needed in the strife_

_With powerful enemies that will end in death_

_Decided by two heroes of two pasts with no breath."_

I paused. Taking a breath, I plowed on.

"Reyna is needed for now. She plays a role. She is the other hero with no breath. I have a feeling.

Clotho closed her eyes and then reopened them. She turned to her sisters.

'The hero is right."

She turned back to me.

"Explain to her about the plan. She will do the same as you, but for the Romans. The three of us will ask them."

They left as I turned to Reyna.

"Percy? Wh-"

I didn't let her finish. My lips crashed against hers. Reyna was shocked and then kissed me back. Her tongue teased my lip. It taunted me until I let her enter. We battled for dominance the broke apart. Her eyes were bright with love and some lust. But I knew I had to explain.

"Okay Reyna. I will tell you."

She looked at me and I squeezed her Hand. She looked down.

"I don't think I am ready for a relationship Percy. I need time to recover."

"I understand." I nodded. We weren't ready for this. "Being friends for a while, that is good. Now about what the Fates were talking about…."

Meeting her eyes I could feel the tension, similar to the one with Zoë. Being friends would be awkward. But she deserved to know. Yet I couldn't help but wonder if I could make through this, if I was strong enough.

**I hope that was okay and someone requested some romance so there it was. Notes form this chapter:**

**Reyna quoted from Shakespeare's Hamlet.  
Luke said: Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. That is from PHIL DONAHUE, NBC TV, on May 23, 1984.  
Percy's thing about "these wounds don't seem to heal" is from the song My Immortal by Evanescence.**

**Thank you for waiting and I hope this chapter was okay. You can PM me questions. Please review, I like knowing opinions. This is Avid Reader0907 signing out**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. **

**VERO ASSASSIN FOR SHINIGAMI****  
****RICKRIODANMK2****  
****Dewfrost314****  
****prince of the seas****  
****zerowinz****  
Die hard fan**  
**- I am****glad you are enjoying this story. There will be more. I am glad that everyone was fine with the Reyna and Percy action.**

**PokemonandPJO****- Thank you. The war? It will happen not long after this so the enemies will not involve the ones they had just defeated. (No Kronos or Gaia.) There will be two main enemies, one who has appeared in a few fan fictions already and one who is made an enemy on my own. That being is in Greek mythology, but I haven't seen any fan fictions where they are "bad." I won't say more, but it will be interesting. Remember that the Fates are basically Percy's patrons so things form the past with them will be involved such as the Fates family. *dramatic music***

**Me- Thank you for the lovely review! You helped inspire me to write this one on paper first before I got my laptop back! I am continuing with the idea because there is the prophecy that has to be completed!**

**Usudjcjs- Seriously? "I am attractive but I am not a bitch?" Keep telling yourself that, whatever helps you sleep at night** **Thanks. Leo did have to die, the circumstances on how his death happened will be important and will lead to more death. (You will be happy with that one Usudjcjs****because****you wanted it.) (By the way, this person is a very awesome friend at school, so yeah. Not insulting them, we are friends.)**

**KariE2000- Your review meant a lot to me. You really made me want to get this done.**

**This story is for a friend whose father took his own life. This chapter is for Me, KariE2000, and everyone else who wanted more. Rights belong to Rick Riodan. I am really sorry for this late update. Here is what happened: I had this chapter and another one for this one and a chapter for my other story done. I went to the site to upload. When I logged in something popped up from the protection thing on my laptop. Turns out I had not 1, or 2, no, but 29 VIRUSES! My laptop kicked me off the site and wouldn't allow me to click on anything because of this. It had to go in to get fixed and I got it back yesterday. The only problem was that they couldn't save my recent documents that meant my three chapters were gone! **

**On that happy note, I am Avid Reader0907 and I give you:**

They Were Still Murdered

Chapter 6-**  
**_Only a Life Lived for Others is Worth Living_

"_Even though they were the ones who ended their own life other things caused it. Other people killed them with their words and behavior to that person. Even though they committed suicide they were still murdered, by us." -Anonymous_

**Percy POV**

I started to tell her about the details that took my life to hell, but she interrupted me.

"Percy, I knew about everything, but what did the Fates mean? A deal for past friends, you mean the ones who have…" her voice trailed off. She knew what it meant, but she didn't want to talk about it. The pain of losing those who you are responsible for hurts.

"It is more of an exchange, I give them this, and I get them. Or at least, others do."

"What would the Fates want though? Lives are important, what could you possible sacrifice for that?"

"I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears, and sweat." I could see the pain in her eyes, she knew what would equal the amount of lives, a life for many.

"But you have your life." She whispered.

I brought her to my chest. She was no longer the proud, strong Roman leader I knew. Gone was the girl who pushed her emotions aside. No, there was only an empty shell left behind. A shadow of her past self.

She seemed so weak, so vulnerable, in my arms. Reyna has been through so much, and so have I. I had to tell her this. I pulled her away from me and sat her on the couch.

"Reyna, the Fates have offered my life for my friends. This means all those who have died for the past two wars will be brought back. They will be just like they were before they died. Memories, looks, and all. I would serve the Fates, working so that others would have their destinies fulfilled." I had her full attention now.

"Why did the Fates say I was involved with this?"

"You could do the same. See, my soul only works for Greek heroes because I am Greek. If we wanted the fallen Romans-"

"A Roman would have to give themselves up." She finished, "So what would happen to me after I gave my soul for theirs?"

I wasn't really sure about this, but a presence entered my mind.

_She would be your assistant. She is the greatest of the Romans, and you are the greatest of the Greeks. She would serve you though, because you are the greatest of both as well._

"You would serve under me. You would help serve the Fates." I answered and the presence left my mind. "The Fates are going to ask the fallen Romans if they would return if you give up your life."

"So I would be with you?"

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. My face must be the color of a fire truck.

"Would I be immortal?"

"Kind of. We would be teenagers forever. Never dying, always around as long as people have destinies. As long as Fate is around. Our friends would be though, as long as we don't reveal ourselves by our own choice to everyone."

"I take it you agreed?" she asked.

"I did. Do you?" I asked cautiously. Who wouldn't be? I was asking if she was going to basically give up her life!

"I think, no, I know," she spoke slowly, like she was savoring every word, "that I shall accept."

I smiled. "I knew you would."

She returned the smile. "Of course, even those that have wronged me recently deserve their loved ones back. After all, to ease another's heartache is to forget one's own."

"Ugh, I can't take so much smartness. Can't you think of others who are average?"

"You are everything but average," she smirked at me. I was glad that she was coming back.

"Of course I am, I am Percy Jackson," I replied with my famous crooked grin.

"Yes, you are." She grinned and pulled herself to me. "But really? Smartness?"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p.'

She rolled her eyes and snuggled in closer. I would gladly stay here forever.

"Oops, are we interrupting something? Wait, we don't care!"

I turned to see the three Fates together. Lachesis was the one who spoke and she giggled.

"Why are you here so soon?"

"Well, we come back from the Romans and they have said yes. So we came to collect you and get this show on the road, Perseus. Why else would we be here? To talk about the weather? Perhaps over some hot chocolate?" Lachesis replied mischievously.

My stomach started to do backflips. This was it. Reyna gripped my hand. Her presence was reassuring.

Clotho pulled out threads. Many of them. The blended together, all snipped, many colors, but I noticed at least one. The electric blue was Luke's. These were the lives of the fallen heroes who will be back because of our choice.

"Are you ready?" the calm, steady voice of Atropos questioned.

I looked at Reyna. Her jaw was clenched, expression a mask of steel, eyes cold. It was the face of a veteran, harsh, wise Roman general. She nodded. I turned back to the Fates.

"We are ready."

The three Fates raised their hands and we were enveloped in white light.

…

The area was bright with light from the sun. Mountains surrounded us as before us stood a worn brick wall that encased several classic, ancient, columns. Laurel trees graces the outside and grew between the stone paths. It seemed like there was a breeze. We were here. Delphi.

"Where are we?" asked Reyna.

I gasped when I looked at her. She looked stunning.

Her hair was done in a fancy braid. I don't what type, I am not an Aphrodite boy and have better things to do then learn things about hair.

She wore a rich, purple toga in the style of what ancient Roman emperors would wear. She was wearing her praetor's cape that flowed to the ground. All of the Roman medals decorated her chest, including ancient looking ones. Her dagger shined in the light at her side.

On her feet were traditional Roman sandals that went up to her calves. Her hair gleamed in the light. A sound got caught in my throat and she looked at me. Reyna gasped when her eyes fell on me.

The Fates chuckled and with a snap of their fingers, full length mirrors were in front of us. Where the- you know what? I am not going to ask.

The person looking back at me was a stranger. He was the same height. Windswept black hair brushed his forehead with a crown of laurel leaves on top. His facial features were the same, but yet they weren't. My features weren't as fine chiseled as that, were they? I didn't have those fine toned muscles. Did I? The eyes were different. The sea green eyes had a bright light full of passion, but it was shrouded with clouds of pain and betrayal.

I was wearing a white chiton and Greek sandals. Anaklusmos was at my side, shining bright. Around my sword was my camp necklace. Somehow, I had the Nemean lion fur as a cape, the Minotaur horn was on my waits, and in strapped to my forearm was a shield with Medusa's head on it. The Fates had pulled strings to bring back my more famous spoils of war. I looked like how the ancient Greek heroes would. Immortal, even with death, forever in memory.

"Damn, I look…" I didn't know what to say.

"Godly." Reyna said as we faced each other. A smile spreading across her face slowly. _Beautiful._

"Now you have had a chance to ogle yourselves over, lets-"

This was it. And I would never get to say goodbye to those still alive. They may never know what happened, why I never appeared in Elysium. They need some sort of closure, but how? If only I could tell them. Damn it, I need to think…

"Wait," I interrupted, an idea had suddenly come to me.

The Fates and Reyna looked at me. The Fates must be used to my interruptions by now because they weren't glaring anymore, as badly.

"May I write letters to my friends? To say goodbye?"

"You have already said goodbye." Argued Clotho.

"Not to all of them," I shot back impatiently. "These notes would just be something for them to have to remember me by."

"They have their memories," Clotho persisted.

"Just let the boy write, we can do it with the Roman first, sister," snapped Lachesis.

Clotho grumbled something about eternally, annoying, sisters who were a pain in the ass. Wow, the Fates curse? Maybe she said something like pain in the gas? Pass? A sister who was just crass? Nope, must be ass. She was glaring at Lachesis that could make Ares go running for his mommy. Definitely ass.

Atropos, who must be the mature one, led me off into the brush area with the trees. She gestured to a spot near a crumbling wall where papers appeared and a wooden chair.

"Write all you want. We will come to collect you when we are done with the girl."

She, wait, are they females? Genderless? Neutered males? Their features looked feminine, but being old…. Anyway, the Fate left.

I eyed the chair. It wasn't exactly smooth and I wanted to keep my manhood intact. That thing just screamed splinters, where the sun don't shine or Little Percy. And this chiton, more like shit on because it is shit with protection, is no help. The ground didn't look so pleasant either though. I gingerly sat on the chair and picked up a pen that had ink that worked.

_This was my last chance to tell them how I felt. My last chance ever, cause even if we meet again, they wouldn't be able to know it was me. I had to tell them everything. To all, even those that hurt me. That would be a slap to their face. See if it hurts them. Oh, irony is such a bitch._

I had to put year's worth of things into them. I labeled them all. My dead-soon-to-be-alive friends, my remaining friends, the old friends, gods, goddesses, and others. If only I could be there to see their faces.

I was getting one hell of a cramp by the time I got to the last one. _**Her.**_ I poured out everything I had felt. Everything we had, I had, and now have. Won't this be fun.

I then wrote one for my dead friends with instructions that all we read. Finally, I did one to the whole camp. After my closing with "the person who have saved your asses too many times to count," I wrote everything I have ever done. All those monsters, Titans, Giants, and immortals. Beautiful. At the end my hand shook a bit when I added how they left me.

_I have to get over this. It is useless to be crying now._

I let one tear fall. I wrote my name and sealed them. There. They are finished. My last thoughts. My wishes…

They disappeared in a poof and they would be read after they know of my "death." Oh how I am excited for this. Sweet death, how I have longed for this. It isn't a world of fear, but freedom.

I hear a scream from the center of the temple. Running as fast as I can, I came across the Fates and a figure on the ground.

Her form was shimmering. The closer I got, I could see her dagger in her stomach. Her dagger was shining with energy of the Fates though. I reached her and held her hand. It was unnaturally cold and clammy. Her eyes sought the Fates first.

"Did it work?" her voice was weak and getting weaker.

"Yes, it is almost done," replied one.

Reyna met my eyes. Her eyes tightened for a moment before she choked out her next words.

"I will wait for you. Be brave Percy. Be brave."

Her hand went slack and her form shimmered and dissolved.

The Fates turned to me.

"Ready?"

I nodded. This was it, I would be brave.

The Fates held out their hand and I knew what to do. I gave them my sword. The cursed blade.

They held it and started speaking in an unknown language, older than Greek. The blade seemed to glow and they handed it back to me. I cautiously held the hilt because heat was rolling off the blade in waves.

"You will have to choose. You will know what to do," spoke Lachesis in a calm voice.

My throat was tight as I turned my sword so that with one thrust, it would impale me in the stomach.

I wanted to close my eyes, but I had to look death right in the face. I had to do this, I am not a coward. I must be brave.

I plunged Anaklusmos into my middle. It was the most painful thing I have ever done, worse than bathing in the River Styx, worse than worse.

I was on my knees now, my hands wrapped around of the hilt still. Closing my eyes, I hit the ground.

_I saw myself standing in the throne room. It was empty except for a mirror. I took a step closer. I looked in and I saw Gaia with her cronies, actually kids, around her. Atlas, Hyperion, Kronos, Porphyrion,_ _Alcyoneus__, Polybotes. They were all smiling cruelly at me._

"_All hail the conquering hero. Forgotten by his friends, abandoned by his family, vanquished by loyalty," Kronos boomed._

"_You could get revenge you know. You would be such useful asset, a valuable pawn."_

"_I would never help you." I growled. I wanted to turn away, but my feet were rooted to the spot._

"_My siblings would love your help, Perseus, and you could get your revenge. Make them regret the day they ever-" Gaia crooned._

"_Stop!" I was breathing heavily._

"_Why? They don't care for you, those Olympians and Half bloods. You would help rule the world after you tear them down brick by brick. What did they ever do for you? They never have cared, so why should you?" Gaia taunted._

"_They did. They still do," I said through gritted teeth._

"_Poor, mislead boy. You think the Fates will keep their promise? You have died for nothing. For people who don't, what do kids say nowadays? Oh, give a damn. So why even die? Why die for them? Continue living and fight for us. Do something for yourself. You would help rule the world."_

"_No. Only a life lived for others is worth living." _

"_Still in denial? Let me show you Perseus, they have evil in their heart that is all. They only do things for their own good."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_How do you think they will react to this? __Perseus Jackson, bane of all monsters, Titans, Giants, and feared by gods, and the hero of Olympus, was dead. Killed by his own sword. It will only confirm that you are a coward to them. Prove them wrong! You can show that you aren't a coward and help tear them down!"_

"_I won't!"_

"_The Olympians will fail; they don't care for you either. Let me show you."_

_They disappeared from the mirror and I was glad that Gaia was gone. She was like the devil, tempting me, taunting. I would never do anything to betray them._

"_Poor, misguided hero." A voice whispered in my ear._

_No one was there. _

_Turning fast I saw that I was looking into the past, my past._

_I saw the Minotaur holding my mom and her disappear, taken by Hades._

"_The gods only use you as a tool."_

_I saw myself fighting Echidna and argue with Hades._

_I saw my friends die. Castor falls at a demigod's sword. Lee falls under a club. Beckendorf on the ship, telling me to go. Silena dying from poison. Leo throwing himself in front of Frank, taking the spear from Mimas._

_I saw my mom and Paul crash into a swerve to avoid a motorcycle in a thunderstorm. They flipped on the slick road. The man off the motorcycle got off and I could see his red eyes._

_Annabeth, after the whole thing with Beckendorf and the ship, was telling me I was a coward. I saw how Thalia treated me after Annabeth got captured and losing against the Hunters at Capture the Flag. I saw what Nico said about me and to me after Bianca's death._

_I saw after my first quest, Poseidon say I was a mistake. I saw Trevor come in. I saw my friends slowly go to him and abandon me._

_I saw what happened on my quest. How Trevor took Annabeth into Cabin 3. He pushed her onto my bunk. They started kissing. Trevor's hand went up her shirt. He undid her bra as she unzipped her pants… _

_I watched as they went to first, then second, then third base on my bed. Watched as they laughed and giggled as they started moaning. They went to home base, on my bed._

_I saw Poseidon declare him his favorite son as Trevor and Annabeth made out._

_I saw after the fight how they ridiculed me. How I was useless, weak, and a coward._

"_Stop," I couldn't take it anymore! _

_I closed my eyes, hoping for a relief, but instead they replayed in my mind again and again. I collapsed to me knees._

"_If you would help us, you would repay them for everything they did to you." Gaia whispered in my ear._

_I was sitting on my bed after my first summer at camp telling her about Luke. I couldn't understand why he did that, why it was so evil._

"_I want you to listen to me very carefully Percy. __We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. You are a good person and a great hero. You will be the greatest of them all." She said._

_I saw myself laughing with my friends. I saw Bianca telling me it wasn't my fault. I saw myself hugging mom and meeting Paul._

_I saw myself laughing as I played a prank with the Stolls. I saw myself in the stables on Argo II with Annabeth. I saw myself leading demigods into battle._

_I saw Poseidon say he was proud. I saw how happy Hades and Hestia were when they got thrones._

_I saw Reyna smiling at me. I saw my remaining friends who were alive with me. Even the gods and goddesses. I saw my dead friends laughing with me._

_I saw my mom and myself seated at the beach together. It was before I knew about being a demigod. I was so happy._

_I saw myself defeat the monsters, Titans, Giants, and I watched Gaia fall, disbelief on her face. I opened my eyes to see Gaia and her group looking back at me._

"_You thought I would help you. But you were wrong. They are good people, and I will take what awaits me. You can go to Tatarus for all I care forever."_

_Shock is evident on their faces as I pull out Riptide and smash the mirror. It breaks into a thousand pieces._

_I fall to the ground as glass showers down. My whole life flashes before my eyes. The good the bad, everything._

_I see all my friends gathered and all my family, living and dead, mortal and immortal. They beckon me forward. They are all so happy and they are smiling. I don't see Trevor. Annabeth is with her mom and is happy when Reyna comes forward and embraces me._

_Reyna disappears and I see her appear by the three Fates. They all nod._

"_Be brave, Percy, be brave," I hear Reyna's voice echoed in my head._

_The three Fates and Reyna disappear and I am left before all those people I am leaving._

"_I am sorry guys. I'll miss you, I love you all."_

_My whisper echoes and starts to fade._

_Everything is spinning. I see their smiles, hear their laughter. Hear snippets of conversations we had. Before everything happened._

"_I'll miss you guys, I won't forget any of you."_

_Blackness is descending on me. Oh sweet blackness. I can feel my soul ready to leave. _

_I closed my eyes and all was silent. All pressure was gone. I felt weightless, so free! It was a miracle, wonderful, glorious. _

**Dun dun dun! Interesting? Good? Bad? Please tell me in the reviews! So notice that his parents died in a thunderstorm do to the wet road, (Zeus and Poseidon,) and the motorcycle driver was… Guess who it was! And we know that Leo died protecting Frank! It will be important later. Oh, and the title of the chapter is from Einstein and the quote about light and dark inside that Sally says is from Harry Potter! Sirius Black in Order of the Phoenix! My one friend loves that quote, (the one who reviewed this,) so it made an appearance! **

**Thanks for reading! Next time we will go back to Camp Halfblood. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, and for reading! Until next time, this is Avid Reader0907 signing out**


End file.
